Blushing Bride
by kiwi333
Summary: Izzie is having trouble with getting over Denny but she does with the help of Alex. A year later things take a turn for the couple when Alex is in an accident that put things in place for the couple. I own nothing, please read and review.


**A reminder**

Alex got up early to us the bathroom before Meredith or Izzie could use all the hot water. Once he opened the door Alex began to step into the small room. Shortly after entering Alex fell over something no someone.

"What the hell? Izzie what are you doing on the bathroom floor?' Alex had only seen her like this once, and that was when Denny died.

"Please just go away. I want to be alone." Izzie spoke barley loud enough for Alex to hear.

"Fine but I'm telling Mer about this." Alex stormed out slamming the door behind him.

"Mer, what's up with Izzie? She's lying on the bathroom floor again." Alex asked Meredith through her bedroom door.

"Just leave her alone today Alex. I'm begging you today just lay off Izzie." Meredith yelled at him as she got ready for work.

"Why, does today mean anything? Did someone die?" Alex laughed; she was probably just freaking out about O'Malley.

"Today is the one year anniversary of when Denny asked Izzie to marry him."

AIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAI AIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAI AIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAI AIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAI

_Izzie's pov_

No one really got what I was feeling, the emptiness I felt lying here a year or so before was back. Missing Denny was back, if he was still alive I would be married. Everything was different now, I wasn't a wife, Denny wasn't here, he was dead. Really who would have thought that a year ago a man who loved me asked to marry me and now I'm lying on Meredith's bathroom floor. I don't know why I first chose the bathroom, but I'm here once again wearing the sweater I made for him. Crying like I did the day he died. One thing I've learned in the past year is that life isn't fair, not just kinda unfair like totally depressing unfairness that can kill a person. Looking back I have to laugh, I still can't believe I fell in love with a patient. What kind of doctor does that? All the really good doctors I know never have, well maybe Alex with Jane Doe or Ava or whatever her name is. But she left him for her husband and baby. Alex got through that so why can't I just get over Denny already? The fact of the matter is Denny is dead and there is nothing I can do about it.

**Broken**

Once again Alex knew what today was he rushed back up to the bathroom, Izzie shouldn't be alone not now.

"I know Iz, I know why you're here. But just like the night he died I'm going to be honest with you. Denny is dead and there's nothing you can do to bring him back." Alex told her now sitting down beside Izzie watching her breath.

"I didn't think it would hurt this much. I just want to be okay again. I want the pain to go away." Izzie said as another batch of tears rolled down her face, she looked at Alex with an expression that broke his heart.

"It will Iz, in some time the pain will go away. I'll be right here if you need to talk." Alex said to her using his hands to remove the new tears from her face.

"I thought I was ready, to move on. But I still love him and I probably always will. Denny is a part of me and it hurts, it really hurts Alex." Izzie said squeezing his hand, Alex's touch always gave her a sense of comfort,

"I don't know what to say to you Iz, is there anything I can do?" Alex felt so helpless knowing he couldn't take her pain away.

"I need you, just stay. That's what I want for you to stay right here." Izzie said, she couldn't explain it but Alex was the one person that gave her what she needed with these types of things.

"Okay, are you going to stay here or go bake?" Alex knew that once Izzie was down going over things in her head which she usually did in the bathroom; Izzie would bake to get her feelings out.

"Not yet, I'm not ready. I don't know, I just-"Izzie tried but she couldn't form what she was feeling into a singular word.

"Hey it's okay, take your time. I'll go when you're ready." Alex said looking into Izzie's eyes where he usually saw a sparkle that was now replaced with a dullness he didn't recognize.

"But what if I'm never ready?" Izzie was scared she'd never get her chance to move on.

"You will trust me, you deserve to Iz.' Alex said, before long Izzie was standing up and walking towards the kitchen only stopping to see if he was behind her. She believed Alex, in time she'd be ready for anything.

**Yes or no**

_1 year later_

Alex and Izzie began dating about 4 months after he found her on the bathroom floor. Things were going pretty well.

AIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAI AIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAI AIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAI AIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAI

"O'Malley! George, I need your help. It's about Izzie." Alex raced after him; he needed Izzie's best friend for this.

"What's wrong? Is she hurt? What did you do?" George knew something was up since Alex called him by his real name which he never does.

"No, just shut up and listen. I need your advice but you have to promise me you won't say anything to Izzie." Alex knew George would tell Izzie but he really wanted this to be a surprise.

"Yeah, yeah sure what is it?'George was getting a little weirded out by this side of Alex.

"I'm going to ask her to marry me, but I need to know if she'll like the ring and since you know her best I thought you would be good at this." Alex told him holding the ring out for George to see; George smiled and nodded looking at it. It was perfect, the thing screamed Izzie.

"She'll love it and Alex, don't worry she loves you.'

AIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAI AIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAI AIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAI AIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAI

After a long shift all Izzie wanted to do was have a nice long bath and go to bed. However once she opened the door she knew something was different. When Izzie got further into the apartment that her and Alex shared she could see it was filled with roses. Collecting most of them which led to the counter Izzie looked up to see a cake. It was clear that Alex had made it but the message took her breath away. O it he wrote "Izzie will you marry me" on it was a beautiful ring. After taking it of the cake Alex came down the hall with a grin on his face.

"So? Is that a yes or a no?" Alex nervously awaited her answer.

"Yes yes yes! I love you!" Izzie squealed launching herself into his arms kissing him with all the passion she had inside her.

"I'm glad you like it cause if you don't I might have to kick O'Malley's ass." Alex said laughing but he really hoped she liked the ring.

"There's no for that, I love it." With that Alex picked her up in his arms and spun her around making her giggle with delight.

**This can't be happening**

Alex was late; Izzie had kept him up late with her wedding planning. He let his mind wonder while he was driving to the hospital, that's when the truck hit him head on and then everything went black.

AIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAI AIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAI AIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAI AIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIA

"28 year old male hit head on by a truck lost conciseness in the field, probable internal bleeding and a broken leg." Bailey rushed over to the trauma that just entered the pit; she stopped in her tracks when she saw who it was.

"That's...that's Alex." George spoke in complete shock as he got into trauma 1 where Bailey was starting him.

"O'Malley if you can't handle this then it's fine but if you're the doctor I trained you to be I need you to take him down to x-ray but page Stevens first, she needs to know." Bailey demanded but never took her eyes off her intern ha had been in the accident. George nodded then went to page Izzie along with Meredith and Cristina. They each came down as fast as they could for the 911 page.

"George what's wrong? And where is Alex I need to ask him about flowers." Izzie asked, she knew he was supposed to be here by now.

"It's Alex; the 911 page was for Alex. He's been in an accident." George told his friends watching their faces fall.

"What is this some kind of joke?" Izzie asked but by the look on George's face she knew he wasn't joking.

"Iz he has a broken leg and internal bleeding and maybe a brain injury." George reached out and gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

"No he was on his way here, no he was-"Izzie ran into trauma one, she saw Alex on the bed and her whole world stopped. It wasn't until Meredith came in that Izzie stopped looking at him.

"Iz I'm so sorry, Alex is strong he'll get through this." Meredith said, if Alex didn't make it she didn't know how Izzie would get over this.

"I'm sorry but we have to take him to the OR now." Bailey spoke to her heart broken interns, she culd see Izzie bend down and press her lips to Alex's. Bailey had to take a moment to compose herself, she had to save Alex not only for Izzie and the rest of them but for her too.

**Waiting game**

The group of interns all waited for any news on Alex. Izzie was pacing back and forth with George, Meredith, and Cristina sitting in chairs near by

"If he doesn't make it who's going to get her off his hospital bed?' Cristina said quietly to Meredith. Sure she had her issues with evil spawn but she never wanted him to end up like this.

"Iz, Izzie come on just sit down. Try to stay calm." Meredith said to her, she didn't really know how to handle Izzie at a time like this; it was Alex who did these things.

"Stay calm! Don't tell me to stay calm when Alex is under the knife! None of you even like him, but I love him so shut up." Izzie yelled at her friends with tears in her eyes.

"Izzie its okay..." George didn't know what else to tell her.

"No, it's not okay George this isn't happening. It can't happen again, every man I love is dead or could die. No no no Alex can't leave me." Izzie fell to her knees in a fit of sobs. She sounded like she was being tortured, to some extent she was but emotionally not physically.

Meredith, Cristina, and George had no clue how to console Izzie, she felt like someone had torn out her heart and was stabbing it over and over again. Izzie needed Alex and he wasn't here, no matter how hard she tried Izzie couldn't get herself to stop crying. Finally Meredith got down to Izzie's level and wrapped her arms around her. Feeling arms around her Izzie held onto Meredith's tiny frame as hard as she could, it felt as though Izzie would broke her in half. Still Meredith wasn't Alex, she didn't feel like Alex or smell like him which only made Izzie cry harder.

George took over for Meredith once he saw how Izzie was gasping for her breath,.

"Shhh Izzie just breath, you're having a panic attack. Come on Iz do it for Alex." George spoke so calmly to her but deep down his heart was breaking. He had never seen Izzie like this; she didn't act like this when Denny died. By far this was worse. It wasn't until Bailey came out that Izzie stopped.

"He's going to be okay, we had to take out his spleen but that's it. I can take you to see him; he should be waking up some time in the night." Bailey said as she noticed Izzie's red eyes and could feel her heart sink even more.

**Promise me**

Izzie had been by Alex's bedside for about four hours now. She had gone from holding his hand to stroking his hair to now lying in bed beside him listening to his heart beat. She had taken the noise for granted every time they fell asleep but now it was her favourite sound. Izzie could feel herself falling asleep when she was napped awake by a groan; it took a few more for her to figure to that it was coming from Alex.

"Alex baby please just open your eyes. Come on Alex do it for me." Izzie had her hands on both sides of his face when he finally opened his eyes and tried to say something.

"Alex I don't understand just try one more time." Izzie prayed that Alex would be the same person he was before all of this happened.

"When I get out of here I'm gonna kill the guy that did this to me." Alex said in a harsh tone, then he saw Izzie crying.

"Why are you crying? I'm gonna be okay." Alex held her, Izzie was finally being held by Alex but she pushed away.  
"You almost left me all alone! How could you do that to me? I need you here with me!" Izzie broke down in another sob but this time the one person she wanted to comfort her did. In his arms Izzie felt safe for the first time since the accident had happened.

"I'm sorry Iz but I'm right here I'll always be right here." Alex spoke in her ear, she has her head pressed against his neck so it was pretty easy to do.

"But this time when I needed you, you weren't here. This time you were gone." Izzie knew she was being unreasonable but the love of her life had almost died.

"How about I promise you I'll never leave as long as I can help it okay?"Alex kissed her forehead which he knew always calmed her down. She was really stressed out by this.

"You promise? You won't leave me like Denny did?" Izzie asked him, Alex knew she meant business since Izzie hardly ever talked about Denny.

"Yeah I promise, I love you Iz." Alex told her and really meant it, Izzie leaned in and kissed him.

"Love you too, now let's get some sleep since I've never been this tired. Ever." Izzie said making herself comfortable in his hospital bed. She fell asleep listening to Alex's breathing. While she was asleep Alex stroked her golden hair which he loved, thinking about how lucky he was for a girl like Izzie to love him.

**Hospital Wedding**

"Well Dr. Karev I signed your discharge papers, you're a free man now." Bailey was truly happy that she hadn't lost an intern.

"I'm not leaving the hospital yet. Me and Izzie are getting married." Alex told her beaming with pride and happiness.

"What in the hospital? You two are getting married here?" Bailey knew only one of her interns could think of something like that.

"Yeah we talked about it last night and we both didn't want to wait any longer so I went out today and bought a dress. So do you want to come?' Izzie asked sitting next to Alex looking more in love than ever.

"Yeah sure, I've never been to a hospital wedding before." Bailey wasn't too thrilled that he wedding was being held here in the hospital but was happy that they decided to tie the knot.

AIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAI AIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAI AIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAI AIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAI

The music started and all of Alex's and Izzie's friends rose. The doors to the hospitals chapels opened and George walked Izzie down. She was the prettiest and most beautiful thing Alex had ever laid eyes on. Slowly she got closer and closer. With every step their nerves lessened, the couple read their vows and sealed it all with a kiss. With that everyone rose in congratulations.


End file.
